


Should Have Seen This Coming

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn;t see this comming, and he really, really should have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Seen This Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth fill written for Five acts Meme. Prompt was Threesome.

Castiel paced back and forth in front of the school. Gabriel should have been out by now; both Sam and him shouldn’t be taking this long. He sighed and frowned, stopping to wave at Lucifer as he headed off in the direction of the Winchesters, before resuming his pacing again. They had promised to only be a few moments, and told him to stay outside, to wait. Which he had, dutifully, but he was starting to get worried.

Deciding it would be better to go in, even if noth8ing was wrong and be there anyways, then not be there and something bad happen to them. He nodded to himself, because even if Gabriel got mad at him, this was the smart choice; the right one. Decision made Castiel pulled his tan-trench coat around himself and walked into the school.

He passed by the many high-school class-rooms, before stopping in front of the one that was his and Sam’s homeroom. He heard some shifting and blinked at the sound of desks being dragged before pushing the door open. Most of the people had already left the building and the lights were turned completely off, leaving the room in total darkness.

A little disoriented at not being able to see, the yelp that escaped his throat was only natural when an arm wrapped around him from behind, pulling him into a tall, warm body. He tilted his head up, making out Sam’s chin before his face was tilted back down and lips covered his own. His eyes went wide and he let out a startled gasp before he recognized the hands running up under his shirt.

“I told you he’d wait at least half an hour.” Sam chuckled. “Just enough time.” He nuzzled Castiel’s neck as Gabriel’s hands worked on removing his shirt.

“I, Sam… Gabriel a-ah!” Cas cried out as Gabriel pinched a nipple, tugging on it. “But, we are in… in the school…” he moaned when he felt Sam’s lips against his neck, sucking and licking at the flesh there, most likely causing a hickey to form.

“Everyone’s gone home lil bro.” Gabriel said after breaking the kiss. “Don’t worry, live a little.” He breathed and Castiel arched as Sam grasped him through his dress pants, massaging with the palm of his hand. “Let us take care of you.” he whispered and Castiel closed his eyes.

Sam drew away and there was a squeaking sound and then he was being lifted. He yelped again before shivering as he was pulled back-to-front against Sam, shirt buttons popping open quickly. There was a groaning sound as Gabriel joined them on the desks that were all placed together, like a bed, and shoved the shirt off his shoulders.

“Gabriel…” Castiel spoke before crying out as a warm mouth latched over his nipple. He arched and tangled his fingers in Gabriel’s hair, drawing him closer. As he did this, Gabriel started working on his pants, and Sam tugged off his own shirt – Gabriel was already shirtless and pantless.

Castiel moaned when Sam latched back onto his neck, tongue twirling in small, fast circles as Gabriel tugged his pants and boxer’s off. There was the pop of a bottle of lube and then there were finger’s inside him; two. Castiel nng’d and arched scrambling to grab at Sam’s arms as they wrapped around him. “Gabriel!” he cried out and thrust back against them.

“Shhh.” Gabriel murmurs against his shoulder, kissing it gently as he hooks his fingers, then scissors them. Castiel squirms, whining softly as Sam smiles against the back of his opposite shoulders, and then he moves, and he can hear him and Gabriel kissing. He moaned, trying to tilt his head to see, but there’s a third finger in him and his thoughts are lost to the feel of Gabriel stretching him.

Castiel groans at the loss of finger’s and when Gabriel doesn’t move to push into him. Castiel opens his mouth to complain, but it’s Sam’s turn to kiss him. He kissed back a little desperately before he’s lifted and there is the shifting of fabric and _finally_ someone sin him, only it’s not Gabriel, it’s Sam. He moaned into Sam’s mouth and his eyes flutter close at the slowly, lazy thrust Sam is doing. It’s not enough, but he’s content for now.

And then there are fingers in him again. He makes a sound like a tortured kitten, arching before crying out as Sam his that bundle of nerves inside him. There’s pain, but Sam’s slow drag of skin on skin is just enough to even it out with pleasure. He shifts and whimper’s when Gabriel’s slips in a second finger, stilling it, allowing him time to adjust as Sam nips at his bottom lip.

“This okay Cas, does it hurt?” Sam whispers into the kiss and he nods, trying to press close. “A-A little, but… it’s going away no-ah!” he cried out yet again as Gabriel spread his fingers, scissoring them and hooking and _oh God_ they were going to kill him.

“You’re doing so well little bro, so proud of you.” Gabriel smiles and slips in a this fingers, right as he takes the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth. He thrust up, eyes wide at the burning feeling in his ass, and the perfect suction on his erection.

“That’s it Cas, relax, shh, there you go.” Sam whispered against his forehead. “You’re doing so well, so beautiful, shh.” Sam smiles and Castiel mewls softly, thrusting back against the fingers and Sam, wanting more and yet a little freighted.

Then the fingers are gone and Cas jerks his hips upwards again, trying to find them. He decided the slight pain was worth the complete feeling and then it’s back; only more so.

Cas’ jaw goes slack as his mouth falls open. Gabriel is pushing into him, and it hurts, not as much as he thought, but there is pain. He closes his eyes tightly, gripping tighter at Sam’s arm until Gabriel bottom’s out and stills. They are both whispering soft reassurances and Castiel breathes. He takes long deep breaths and relaxes as the pain ebbs away.

Then they are moving and everything is white.

He can hear his babbles, but he can’t really focus on anything. It’s good, too good and he needs more, but less. It’s all too much and yet not enough. He can’t think straight, thoughts wont form but he’s thrust back against them, clinging to Gabriel as they both press as close as they can. He’s full, complete and if they do kill him, at least he’ll die happy, because this had to be heaven, this here.

Then he’s coming with a shout that’s swallowed by a pair of lips – he’s not sure whose – and he’s falling backwards into Sam as they continue to thrust into him before coming both at once. He pants and Sam lay back completely with Gabriel on top of him. Castiel feels squished, but he’s alright, because he also feels safe and warm and protected, sandwiched between them.

“Mmm, how was that for a surprise little bro?” Gabriel grinned sleepily.

“Mmm.” Was Cas’ only answer before moaning as they slipped out of him. He closed his eyes, tiered, but they were in school, they couldn’t fall asleep like this.

“Sleep, I’m here after school, studying all the time, the janitor leaves the back door open and an extra key so I can close up after school.” Sam smiles and pets his hair. “A little nap wont kill you.” he chuckled and Castiel smiled, content.

“You’re the best Sammy.” Gabriel yawns and curled up on Cas. He didn’t mind though, he was already drifting.


End file.
